Harsh Tides
by Illusions
Summary: Marron and Pan are competing for Trunks. Then suddenly, Pan sees Trunks with Marron... (a very very cool fic, please read!!!!)
1. Default Chapter

Haha, my first chappy of this story is dedicated to moon_sparkle!!! ^___^ Hehe, me goldfish lady. *inside joke* KK, all you DBZ fans!!!! This chappy is for you too!!!! Hope ya all like it! ^__~ Ok, my stories don't have all of that *fighting* stuff. This is just about the people. Oh, by the way- I'm adding some extra characters that are also Pam's friends, but the rest of the characters are **NOT** owned by me. The setting is owned by me though!!!!!!!!! Pam and Trunks become close….. in a regular high school. =)  
Hope ya like it! ^___^  
~Raven  
  
))&^*^%&%$^%$((  
  
"We are IDIOTS!!!!" Pam groaned  
"Idiots…"   
"IDIOTS!" Pam cried.   
"We are idiots!!!" She said again.   
"Idiots…" Bra muttered.  
"Yay." Sabrina noted. She got a B+ on her report card.  
"TOTAL IDIOTS!!!!" Pam cried again, pulling her long elegant hands into her jeans to find a tissue. "How could I have done something that stupid?!?" She sighed. On the semester grade, C+ seemed to illuminate and turn bright red in contrast to everyone else's.   
"Urgh, I got a B." Bra muttered. "I am an A student!!!!! Gah! How could this happen to me?!? My parents are going to ground me for a decade!"  
"More like a millenium."  
"Yay." Sabrina looked again at her score and smiled sheepishly.  
"SHUT UP." Pam and Bra glared fiery eyes at her and turned back to their conversation, still moaning and groaning about their semester grades. Sabrina sighed.   
"Fine, I'm going to my next class. See you guys later." She walked away. Pam and Bra didn't even hear her.  
"I just CAN'T believe this. How **could** they do this to us?!?" Bra muttered.  
"Atleast you got a B!!! I got a C+!!!!" Pam snapped at her. "Look, I don't give a damn about what your parents say about you being an **A** student. Well, I hate to burst your bubble- but you're NOT! You're NOT an A student anymore! GET OVER IT!"   
"Pam, you don't have to be such a bitch about it. Look, I AM going. Talk to me when you lose that ego." Bra walked away, her keys on her backpack clinking while she walked. "Bitch… who does she think she is?" Bra muttered while she was walking away...   
"Damn." Pam slapped her head. "I went overboard. I shouldn't have been so mean to her… god, now she'll be peod at me all the time. Shit- the BELL!!" Pam walked to her next class, her heels clicking like a train going over the tracks. Clickety-clack.. clickety-clack…clickety-clack… clickety-clack… clickety-clack… clicket-   
  
  
....  
  
"SHIT! I HAVE ADVISORY!!!!"  
Clickety-clack~clickety-clack~clickety-clack~clickety-clack~clickety-clack  
  
  



	2. When the storm begins...

Hiya!!! Hope you all liked the first chappy. Here's the second one! ^__^ Oh yeah, but in this story- Pan is in 9th and Trunks is in 10th grade. ^__^   
~Raven  
  
(*(&^*&^(&^)  
  
"It is wonderful to see those new faces!!!" The teacher yawned, "Class, this is Advisory. I hand out papers and informative information to you- and you… do whatever you want to do with it. The parent's first council meeting…"   
"God." Pan rolled her eyes at Bra. "She is sooo boring."  
"I second that. Hey, do you remember that *older* brother I had? Well, actually he's in your next class. Remember? Art? You got moved up cuz you were really good at it! Anyways, his name is Trunks. Say hi to him for me, ok?"  
"Alright." Pan hardly remembered Trunks. Whenever she went to Bra's house, he was always inside his room, listening to music. "I wonder what he looks like…" She thought.   
"I shall be handing out some informative sheets on the dances we have this year. Please remember that it's NOT free, and you are NOT allowed to sneak inside the dances." The teacher rolled her eyes. The papers got handed along, and Pan realised that the second dance was on her birthday!   
"Wow." Bra breathed. "Hey, if any guy finds out.. and you-know… actually asks you to the dance that day…" she trailed off.  
"Ya, I know what you mean." Pan muttered. "They'd probably kiss me or do something to me, saying that it's a birthday present." She rolled her eyes. "NO ONE should find out about this."  
"Class? Please write down your birthday and hand it to the next person!!"  
"Darn." Pan muttered. She wrote down her birthday, and handed it to Bra, saying, "I wrote a fake one down. They'd never know. I just put it on the next day."   
"Cool." Bra smiled, and wrote her name down. She passed it to the next person. The bell rang.  
"Hey, I'll see you later!" Bra called. She ran out of the room to her next class.  
"Oh gosh, Art…" Pan muttered. She gathered her bags, and ran to her locker. Art…. Binder… oh, there it was! She held it to herself, and ran to her next class- Art.  
  
)*(&^%(  
  
  
  
Hehehe!! Me gonna talk about her seeing Trunks for the first time in the next chappy!!!!!   



	3. Washing up to the shore...

Hiya peoples *again* This is Raven, and I hope you will like this chappy!! Trunks finally meets Pam!!!! Yay! I don't write kawaii stories when it comes to DBZ, so if you're expecting one of those *happily ever after* stories, I think you should reconsider. ^__^  
Here ya go! Let's start!  
~Raven  
  
)*&)*&)*&(  
  
"What a woooonnnnderful class we've got todday!" The teacher gushed. Everyone immediately moved away from her. Pan wasn't listening though. She was busy looking for a guy that resembled Bra.   
"If only she gave me a picture of him…" she muttered..   
"PAN?" The teacher growled.  
"Huh?"  
"I will not tolerate any talking in my class!"  
"Yes, Mrs. K" Pan meekly replied.  
"Class, I will need you to bring….. color pens, chalks, pastels, crayons, pencils..."  
The teacher continued speaking. Pan yawned. "Where is he?" she thought.   
"I want you to get to know eachother well, so today we won't be doing any art. Please chat quietly." The teacher yawned, lay her head back, and began to snore.   
"Urgh," Pan groaned. She walked up to girls and guys, asking their names.   
"WHERE IS HE?" She shouted.   
"Who?" A girl a little bit older than her asked. "I know all of the guys in this class. If you want to know one, just ask me."  
"I already know one." Pan looked at the older girl before her. She had extensive make-up, so much it even dried in layers on her face. Her face looked more like a clown's than a human's.   
"My name is Maggy. What is yours?"   
"Pan."  
"Well, who's the guy you're looking for?"  
"I want to ask you something."  
"Ya?"  
"Do you have the phone # of all the guys here?"  
"Yes." Maggy giggled. "Did I look like I did?"   
"Um…. Uh…." Pan decided to treat her nicely. "You look like you've dated every one of them!"  
"Yes, I have… except one."  
"Who?" Pan knew this was the guy. It had to be!  
"His name is…"  
"His name is…?"  
"Trunks."  
"What does h-he look like? I'm sure I could… uh, make you two a couple!"  
"He's in the corner over there. Naw, I don't like Trunks a lot. Thanks anyways." Maggy left her side, and chatted to some of her girlfriends.   
"Oh god." Pan spotted him in the corner. "He is fiiiiine…" She breathed. His lavender hair seemed to be illuminating in the light, and his dark reaching eyes seemed more devastating then ever. "I can do this. I can walk up to him…" But before she could, his eyes met hers. She never felt such power surge inside of her before. The connection between them, was amazing! It was jolting between them, like electricity on a hot wire. Trunks seemed to have sensed it too. He looked her up and down.   
"God, he is soo cute." Pan thought. She felt like an ice-statue when he looked her up and down. "oohh…" She winced. When she opened her eyes, he was right in front of her, looking deeply into her eyes. Pan gulped. "What am I going to say? Ya, right Pan. Sure, say that you are sorry for looking at him so much. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!? He's right in front of you, girl!!!! Go in for the kill! Oh, shut up Pan." She thought. "Lemme first make sure it's him."   
"Is your…?" They both said. Pan giggled slightly. They both spoke.   
"You go first." Again, they said the same thing at the same time. Pan took a deep breath.   
"Is you phone number 987-6727?" She asked. Trunks looked at her carefully, and then drew out a small picture he had of her in his pocket.  
"You are Bra's best friend, aren't you?" He asked.  
"Yes." Pan felt uneasy. "He must think I'm a kid…. A little kiddy." She thought.   
"Did you feel what I felt?" He then asked. Pan stared at him, not knowing what to say.   
"I guess that means yes." Trunks smiled for the first time. "He is wayyy too cute…." Pan thought, blushing.   
"Hey, you're in an 10th grader's art class though. What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.   
"I got moved up." Pan glared. The connection seemed even stronger now, and it was growing by the minute.   
"Hey! No hard feelings though, ok?" Trunks smiled again. "He is an angel from god…" thought Pan.   
"Is there anything else that you got moved?"  
"Yes. Why do you…?"  
"I want to know what classes we're in, of course!" Trunks smiled again. Pan felt her stomach do a backward summersault and tie itself in a knot.   
"I- I… I'm also in fifth period... for…" The bell rang.  
"I'm in Spanish in that period!" Trunks voice died over the crowd pushing into the classroom.   
"In that case, I may just see you again… Trunks." Pan rolled his name on her tongue. She seemed to like it. "God, you've GOT to remember he's Bra's older brother!!!" she thought. "God, I don't care. She can go to hell. Trunks is miine." She grinned wickedly.   



	4. Strong winds...

Hey!!! Raven is back for another nummy chappy!!!!! *starts eating it* o_O Um, I hope you guys like this one too!!!!! ^__^  
~Raven  
  
  
"I am so glad I chose Spanish for my class!!!!" Pan thought, as she entered the room. A jolt of electricity went through her and she knew who it was from. Trunks.  
"What?" The energy was coming from two places! She looked around the room, and one handsome man's eyes locked with hers. *GULP* "Where is Trunks?" she thought nervously. Now the man that was looking at her was right in front of her!   
"You must be new to this class." His smooth words smothering her like chocolate. "Please have a seat next to me. I have to do this class again. Maybe we could be partners!"  
" O-of course! *GULP*" Then Pan felt a really strong sense of energy pulling her. "Trunks!!" Trunks oh-so-deep eyes were searching into hers. Pan walked up to him. He immediately started to whisper angrily.  
"Do you know that is an 11th grader, Jacob you were just FLIRTING with?"  
"Did I make you jealous?" Pan smiled.   
"Of course not!" Trunks muttered angrily.  
"Then… fine. I'm still sitting next to him though. He seems to really like me." Pan smiled mischievously and sat next to Jacob. "Hehe… Trunks was jealous!!! I know he was!!!" She thought happily. Then she leaned over to Jacob.  
"Hey Jacob. Looks like I finally know your name, eh?"  
"Hey… what's yours?"  
"Pan."  
"That's a cute name."  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hola Clase!! Buenos Dias! Tarea…." The teacher started rattling on and on. Pan already knew this stuff. "I'm not going to move up!!! This is my chance to make Trunks really love me!!!!" she thought. "I'm sure the class will get harder soon…"   



	5. Crashing tides...

Hey, Raven here!!! Another chappy for my good friend digigurl, who really cheered me up when I thought my story was no good… heck, if no one likes my story, it's ok- I'll just continue this one *just~for~her*. Anywaz, PUH-LEAZE r/r to make me continue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Including other peoples than digigurl. =P*   
"Honeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy! Dinner's ready!!!!!"  
"I'm coming mom." Pan ran down the stairs. 'Oh my god.' Everyone sat at the table. 'T-trunks… OMG!!!!!' she screamed in her head. 'M-my hair, d-did my face break out?!?' She thought, touching her hair and her face lightly. "Um… Mom, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!!!!" She ran back upstairs, and dressed into her best evening clothes. 'I don't want to be too dressy- I don't want to look like a freak- I don't want to look like a – OH MY GOD, WHAT THE )*^(&^)&^(%(^ IS UP WITH ………-AH!!!! M-MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' All her screaming inside her head practically rocked the whole house. "How could she invite so many people without even telling me?!?" She whispered, parting her bangs with shaking, nervous hands. "God, I wish Bra was with me." She sighed. "She would know what I should wear…" Pan chose her best pair of jeans, and a tank top with jewels imbedded into the top. She giggled when she thought of blush- because she didn't need any. ^_~ Then she patted down her hair with her brush and brushed it, making sure it shined with glory. Then she heard Marron's voice downstairs. "*^&%#%&^*!!!!!!!!!! I might as well go downstairs with my regular clothes. Marron is way prettier than me anyways." She sighed. Then she walked down the stairs, a blush creeping up her cheeks at the thought of Trunks being down there. (note from Author: *haha, all of this dressing took her only 5 mins!!! Impossible for any of us girls to do, ne? Let's give her a round of applause!!!! *claps* GO PAN!*)   
"And like- you know… like- …. Ya, I KNOW!" Marron's nasal voice rang from the table. She casually flipped her hair and twirled it around her finger as if she was the goddess of the world. Trunks kept looking down at his dinner and stirred the pasta unexcitingly. Pan walked down the stairs as quietly as she could, but the moment she lay one foot on a step, Trunks head jerked up, and he nodded at her. 'He noticed the fact that I came downstairs- but well… he just probably heard someone come down the stairs, that's all.' Pan thought sadly. She sat at the table and flashed a cheesy smile at Marron, who was wolfing down her spaghetti. Pan's mom had a strained smile on her face from hearing Marron talk the whole evening. "Oh honey, you came; good. So, how was school today?" Her mother asked. Pan blushed uncomfortably. "It was fine," she murmured. She twirled her spaghetti around the plate, and decided to eat because she wanted to get upstairs as fast as she could from her mom. Every few seconds she looked up at Trunks, and then looked down again. 'He is just wayyy too cute when he eats,' she thought, blushing. 'Not that he isn't when he isn't eating…" She thought giggling. Then she quickly ate, but then she heard her mom saying something.  
"Oh, your car is out of gas?!? Well, the weather is pretty bad outside right now. Why don't you stay the night? In the morning, I'll get out some of my extra gas in the garage for you guys, ok?"  
"Oh, well- you don't need to be so kind…"  
"Nonsense! You all can stay the night, it's Saturday tomorrow anyways- the children won't have to go to school anyways!"  
"You are too kind."  
"Humph! No problem at all!" Pan watched her mom flip her hand, and choked on her water at the same time as Trunks when they realized the truth.   
'Oh god,' They both thought. 


	6. Cat fight! :D

Hey peeps! This is Raven again! I got a good response from you all last time, so yay I'm gonna continue~! :D Enjoyyyy!   
  
"Waaat? This cannot be happening to me!" Pan thought. She finished her food as quickly as possible and asked if she could be excused. Then she ran upstairs and put on her nightgown. She felt so embarressed. "Ha! I look so much like a kid," she spat, staring at the lollipops that was on it, grimacing. Then she looked for something more nice. "Aha… yes, I'll wear this one… ?" It was a sleeveless lavender nightgown that had a low neck and came up to her middle thigh. Pan took out a brush. She sat down on her stool in front of her oval mirror and started brushing her raven hair. When she finnished, she took a good look at herself. Hair- ok. Dress- to kill. Teeth… She smiled and then nearly screamed. Brush and floss! She ran into the bathroom. It was a bathroom with two doors, one one each side, connecting little Diana's room (new character, only a baby) with hers. Pan wet her brush with water and toothpaste, and started brushing. Then someone walked inside. "Phew," Pan thought. "It wasn't him…" But it was something worse. Marron.   
"Heeeey gurlfriend."  
"Hey." Pan flashed a fake smile at her. Then suddenly she felt herself being pushed to the wall. She knew that she could take out Marron cold, but she wanted to know what she had to say first.  
"You little bitch…" Marron growled. "I saw you and Trunks making eyes at the table. Don't think that I don't know what you're up to? Trunks is mine. You hear me? MINE. And there is nothing you can do about it."  
"First of all- get your oily hands off of me." Pan shoved her away. "Second…" She took the brush out of her mouth, rinsed it, gargled, and turned to her again. "You don't know what you're dealing with. Third…" She pinched Marron's shoulder and saw her yelp. "You are wayy too weak. Trunks wants a girl who would fight with him, not someone who'd watch the news- doubt you'd do even that little- putting on cheap lipgloss."   
"How dare you… you… YOU…!!" Marron tried to punch her, but Pan just grabbed her hand, and threw her to the other side of the bathroom.   
"See you in the moooorning, sweatheart." She cooed to Marron, immitating her. Then she rolled her eyes, walking out the bathroom.   
"Yo vo saiiiiii yo!!!! (haha, lil' Korean joke.. ^^)" Marron's shriek was heard behind her, and Pan felt herself pulled into someone's arms and then felt herself rolling along the ground with him. She could tell it was him before the attack came a feet of her.   
"Pan…" She felt a warm breath on her face and opened her eyes fiercely, seeing two worried blue ones staring back at her.   
"Are you ok?" The soft voice whispered again, making Pan feel as if she was in a void, sucked into an eternal embrace, never to leave it.   
"Trunks, I'm FINE!" Pan shoved him off her, realizing that Marron's attack was so slow that it hadn't even reached any of her stuff, which were on the edge of being slightly burnt.   
"Sheesh, is she REALLY that bad?" She walked up to the white light nearly hitting her bed, and stopped it with her hand in the way. Then she looked up, seeing Marron glare at her with malice.  
"Hey priiincess. If you weren't a guest here, you would be fried about right now. Enjoy your life while you still have it." Pan shut the bathroom door connected to her room, and felt Marron yell from inside.  
"That was one of my weakest attacks! Girl, you haven't felt the burn yet!" Pan heard the door slam, and saw Marron coming to her room, but quickly did a blocking spell on her door so she couldn't come in.  
"Urggghh!" Marron banged her hand against the barrier, but it remained firm.  
"So, what were we talking about?" Pan turned to Trunks, who was staring at her seriously.  
"Pan… not that you're not strong or anything… but that WAS Marron's weakest attack."  
"I know." Pan smiled wistfully up at him, and their eyes practically melted together from looking at eachother so passionately. Then Pan heard a yell from outside the barrier and felt another attack coming.  
"Good grief, girl!" She took out the barrier, and stopped the attack before it reached her.   
"You… and me. Right now. Outside. Let's go." Pan started to get irritated, and did want to show off her power to Trunks.  
"What will your parents say?" Marron asked, her eyes imagining Pan's head being ripped off. Pan just yelled to her mom that she was going outside to train.   
"Ok, darling. But don't get too rough!" The sweet voice from the end of the hall ordered her.   
"Trunks, wanna come along?" Marron winked at him. "Maybe you can give an award to the girl who wins." Pan and Trunks raised an eyebrow to this.   
"Like what, a kiss?" Pan started laughing. "Girl, you got it BAD!"  
"Alright." Trunks responded quickly. He knew which girl would win… and he was going to enjoy giving the award away. He smiled and then teleported with the other two girls right after him.   
  
**outside**  
  
Marron kneaded her hand into the flesh of her palm. "I'm gonna enjoy kissing your ass, Pan! And Trunks…" she thought, smiling. Then she growled when Pan ignored her, warming up.   
"Trunks, do you really want to watch? There might be a cat fight." Pan smiled with a wink that was un-noticed by Marron.   
"I think I can handle myself." Trunks mocked her, his eyes smiling (?) back at her. "Let's start!" He yelled to Marron, and seated himself on a rock on the side.   
"Mung-chung-yiiiii!!!!! (haha, another joke in korean ^.~)" Marron screamed, combining her powers together. Pan stood there, doing nothing. Trunks was starting to worry why she wasn't defending herself. "Does she not want me to kiss her?" He thought, sighing at the thoughts of her lips on his. Then he watched, his eyes widening as the ball of light started plummeting for Pan, who was doing nothing to stop it. 


End file.
